


When the Truth Comes Out

by TrashFoot



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Ace!Jay, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Jay comes out as Ace to the guys.





	When the Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested by anonymous:" for ghost adventures: I guess I kinda have a headcanon that Jay is asexual and I was wondering if you could do a short thing on maybe the guys being really supportive of him and being fluffy? :))"

“Hey, wait,” Jay said as everyone began getting up out of their chairs, excited to get some food before beginning filming. They had just arrived at another small, nameless Californian town in the RV and Jay had something heavy weighing down on his chest the whole ride over. The thing was, trying to get it out to his friends was the hard part. Finding all the right words to verbalize what was on his mind was impossible. He figured he’d just have to wing it, and hope the right words come to him in the moment. “Before we all go and start doing whatever, I just gotta say something.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Aaron asked his friend. Jay could feel his heart beating differently and his arms practically go numb. He thanked God he was still sitting down, out of fear his knees would buckle.

“Uh, I... I don’t know how else to say this, so I’m just gonna say it; I’m asexual.” A beat of silence fell between him and his group of friends, creating an imaginary trench between them and making Jay squeeze his eyes shut. “I _really_ hope you guys don’t see me any differently.” He hoped that what he’d just said sounded less like begging out loud than it did in his head.

“Why would we see you any differently, man?” Zak asked genuinely. This made Jay open his eyes and look over to him. “You’re still our friend.”

“Yeah. We still love ya, dude.” Billy added. Jay felt his shoulders drop in relief, the weight that was previously there magically vanishing. 

“That was a big thing to do,” Aaron said, spreading his arms out as far as they’d go, “you wanna hug? ‘Cause I hope you know, you’re getting a hug no matter what.”

“No, man, I ju—” that’s when Aaron came in with a hug, lifting Jay up from his seated position and squeezing his friend as hard as he could. “Ugh! Okay, okay, Aaron lighten up with the hug!”

“Nope! Guys, get in here— get in on this,” Feeling two more pairs of arms wrap around him and Zak’s head rest on one of his shoulders, Jay felt warmth and love gently flow through him as he tried to keep the tears that were stinging the back of his eyes from spilling out.


End file.
